


My Only One

by Wilson101



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Humor, One Shot Collection, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson101/pseuds/Wilson101
Summary: Misaki and his girlfriend's loving relationship in one shots.





	My Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a starter for my other attempt at doing a story about Mikoto Suoh's sister and her friends and their families getting involved in the anime plot. 
> 
> Misaki's girlfriend is one of Mikoto's sister's friend and will get to know her more in that story. 
> 
> Also this is a one shot fic collection about their developing relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend.

"You need to wear better clothes." Yui said frowning.

Misaki Yata standing the middle of the entryway door closed behind him blinked at his girlfriend, the key's to the apartment that she shared with Haruka and her college dorm roommate and high school friend Kyoko Isabelle Aoba and her son Makoto, was dangling from his fingers.

"What? Why?"

Said girlfriend was still frowning wearing his white shirt and his green short's and damn does that want to make him want to whimper. "You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you, and I'm asking you why. What's up with my clothes?" Yata looks down at his red sweater and the distressed jeans Yui gave him. "I thought you got off on my clothing style," he said feeling annoyed.

She scowled at him frowning some more. "I do. But, Misaki. Your usual outfit isn't exactly adventurous." Yui studied him like he was a piece of meat she wanted to get her hands on, in this case, his girlfriend wanted her hands on him to give better clothes to wear.

He ignored her calling him by his name he hated so much, he was used to her calling him by it since they started dating. Yui walked up to him, gesturing with her hand holding it out. He frowned looking confused. "What?" he asked the third time today.

"Give me your shirt." Yui demanded raising her eyebrow saying  _come on babe give_.

"Why." Yata ignored her hand. 

"So you can try on Taisuke's shirts." She smiled sweetly as he sputtered out in surprise. 

"No I can't wear your brother's clothes," Yata said grumbling. 

"Alright," Yui sighed puting her hands on Yata's shoulders seductively. "I'll just have no choice but to put hickey's on you," she hummed fingering his right clavicle, "should I put a hickey, here," she comtemplates. "Or here," her finger fingering the place where chin meets all the way down his to his throat, making Yata shiver, "or here," Yui breathes closing in her face to where the right side of his neck is joined to connect with his shoulder, her always minty fresh breath on his skin, making goosebumps appear on his skin and he groans clinging onto her short's clad hips, where much of his shirt is almost completely over the shorts due her petite body making it too baggy, they almost make her look like she's wearing nothing underneath. 

Yata feels a possessiveness serge inside of him at that thought and clenches his hands more firmly on his girlfriend's hips, who seems to get off on his actions and chuckles, humming and quite content. 

"Fine," Yata finally says giving up feeling like whimpering at how much Yui could affect him with just a touch. 

Yui giggled kissing him on the nose and helping him take off his sweater, and now leaving him with only his tank top. 

"Come on silly, your tank top, off too." Yui giggled again like she was high on drugs. 

He blinked like an owl, looking at her dubiously and in disbelief. "You want me to take off my tank top as well," Yata blushes, wishing his girlfriend was high on drugs, so he could go outside and try to find those guys who sold drugs to poor innocent Yui, and beat them into a bloody pulp. But Izumo and Munakata would just scold him for doing so and Munkata would have his men to deal with the druggie's. He then sighes taking off the tank top and giving that also to Yui, who preceeds to drop both garments on to the floor. 

"Oi," Yata scolds, "don't going around leaving my clothes on the floor." 

Yui ignores him to look at his bare chest and he can't help but feel proud and wanted when she looks like she wants to devour him.

"You look yummy," Yui sighed playing with the hem of his shirt and he can't help the need of wanting to take it off of her right now, "now to pick out some of my brother's clothes," she nodded to herself and went to the door that lead to her room, a little skip to her step.

She had disappeared into the room, bedroom door open ajar and comes back with a black T-shirt and a leather jacket that he's seen her wear sometimes before both in each hand. 

When Yata got a good look at the clothes, he was surprised to see that they both looked to be his size. He looks at her with a question on his face and she just smiles back at him an amused look on her face. "What you didn't think I'd give you something of Taisuke's in the now. Misaki these are his when he was in high school." Yui giggled a third time.

She gave him the shirt first and he put that on. He found that it was a band T-shirt with dark blue lining on the collar that seemed to be DIYed and the band was  **Kiss** with the members and their band name on the front. He then put on the leather jacket noting that the material inside was made of cotton instead of leather like it was in the outside and very snug. Yata couldn't believe that someone like Taisuke with his broad-shouldered and stocky build with muscles like a WWE wrestler (though nothing like the Undertaker, The Rock or Triple H) could wear something like this in with a thin and skinny but tone and muscular body in high school. 

The sound of a whimper brought him from his musing's to look up at Yui who was biting her lip with clear lust and awe in her eyes, eyeing him from head to toe like she wanted to devour him. She sighed bringing her arms around his neck. "Misaki," she whispered voice clear of want. "I forgot to tell you," Yui brought her lips to his left ear, "I like guys in band t-shirts and leather jackets," breath puffing from her mouth teasing the skin of his ear making him moan. "Especially when their on Misaki." 

Yata groaned moving his head to connect his mouth to the side of her own mouth who moved her head also to connect her lips onto his. 

He put his hands back on her hips feeling the material of his shirt that was way to long for her petite body but long and lean torso and with the possessiveness from before decided to pick her up by the tighs. Yui gasped in surprise but moaned wrapping her short legs around his waist and Yata backed them up until he hit the sofa and then dumped her on the couch arm but still keeping her legs around his waist intact. She hummed rubbing her arms from his shoulders to his arms. "If, I'd known you liked me in your clothes," she said kissing his cheek, "I'd wear them to make you make a mess of me." Yui connected her forehead to his. "Misaki." she whined his name

Yata growled slotting their mouths together roughly, his hands slowly slipping underneath his shirt, exploring and tracing the curves and planes of soft and plump skin to discover, the person he never let himself touch, to afraid to break this fragile and small body in his hands, hurting her. 

Yui hungrily kissed him back, tongue slipping inside his mouth exploring his hot cavern, she kept running her tongue to the roof of his mouth to his perfect straight and white teeth and then encouraging him to bump tongues together, which to Yui's delight he did and they both started battling their tongues for dominance and competition, with her winning the battle in success and force Yata to follow her tongue where she then preceded to use pressure to bite his tongue lightly with her teeth which made him moan.

Yui smiled and preceded in taking her brother's leather jacket off which she then dropped on the carpet floor, and as her heart hammered in her chest, she grabbed the bottom fabric of the  **Kiss** band t-shirt and slipped it up signaling for him to lift his arms to assist her in taking it off. He did so and the shirt followed where the jacket went along with his sweater and tank top on the floor. 

She sighed at the exposed chest again and ran her hands down his front. Yata was different from the athletic and muscular guys back home in the States she had dated in high school. He was most like the guys in Homra and Sceptor 4 in build, and he was no, Mikoto and Munakata but still someone who could literally make her feel hot non stop. They hadn't discussed on having sex yet, it was too early to start doing the do, when they still had so much to know and learn about each other. Yui was a more love at first sight and sweep off your feet romance kind of girl, and quick early sex. But for Misaki, she'd wait until she was ready to make love with him. 

"We should take this make out session to my room." Yui said breathlessly twisting Yata's nipples who moaned at the action and nodded. "Yeah, totally." Yata said and picked his girlfriend up who then again wrapped her legs and arms around his waist and neck, and taking Yui into her bedroom kicking the door closed with his foot. 

And if Haruka, Kyoko and Makoto come home, and both women scold them for leaving unwanted clothes on the floor, seeing the hickey's she did end up giving Misaki, she ends up not caring that she will get grounded. 


End file.
